<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thank you for the venom by PrincessHelio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570760">thank you for the venom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio'>PrincessHelio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Harleen Quinzel, Endgame Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, F/F, F/M, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Lesbian Pamela Isley, Minor Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Protective Pamela Isley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque si hablabamos de como Ivy amaba a Harley. <br/>Solo era necesario describir una locura desenfrenada. <br/>Tanto que podia llevar hasta la muerte a quien la hiriera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Porque los puños contra mi cuerpo dolían, era un dolor punzante incapaz de desaparecer aunque dijeras palabras bonitas..."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>[🌱] </p><p>Abrió sus ojos con rapidez al escuchar como los gritos que provenían de afuera de la habitación iban aumentando, mientras esos pesadoz pasos se acercaban cada vez más hacia la puerta del mismo. </p><p>Asustada trato de levantarse de la superficie suave en la que se encontraba, pero un dolor insoportable que escalo de sus costillas hacia su corazón la hizo detenerse, mientras que el leve gemido de dolor se ahogo en su garganta. </p><p>Antes de si quiera poder hacer algo, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con tanta brutalidad, que sintió como las ventanas y diversos objetos en el lugar vibraron. </p><p>Mientras que el brillo que entró por la puerta la cego por unos instantes, hasta que logro visualizar esa delgada, pero fuerte figura. Cabello verde, con la piel pálida y uno que otro tatuaje sobre esta. Su cuerpo tembló reconociendolo. </p><p>Y como si de un animal asustadizo se tratara, empezó a moverse desesperadamente. Primero se levantó tambaleándo de la cama, pero sus débiles piernas la hicieron caer de cara sobre el suelo y aun así, con su cuerpo doliendo más, trato de arrastrarse a cualquier esquina de la habitación. Ocasionado que el hombre frente a ella solo se burlara a carcajadas. </p><p>A grandes pasos se abalanzó sobre su delgado cuerpo, para seguido de esto, tomarla con sus dos manos del cuello con brusquedad, ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza sobre este para empezar a privarla de su libertad. </p><p>—Oh no, Harley, no te salvas de pudin.– Sentenció en forma de amenaza. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Pero cuando ella, ella con su sonrisa y flores aparecían, eran como un sedante para mi cuerpo y alma".</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>[🌿] </p><p>Era una cálida mañana de primavera, las aves cantaban anunciando un día cálido para New York y las plantas se abrían amorosas hacia el sol, deseando solo un poco de su baño de calor.</p><p>Ivy paseaba alegre por los pasillos de su casa, encargándose de entregarles la suficiente agua a sus amigas verdes dentro de su hogar.</p><p>Habiendo terminado con el interior, se dirigió al jardín delantero, aun con esa calida melodia de Edith Piaf brotando de sus labios. Estaba tan concentrada cantando y regando a sus pequeñas, que por un momento decidió ignorar el exterior de su jardín. </p><p>—Quand il me prend dans ses bras. Il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose.– Cantaba amorosa imaginando esos lindos cabellos rubios bailando por su jardín. </p><p>Pero, una suave risa traviesa la saco de sus ensoñaciones. Reconociendo la dulce voz que reía apenada por sus cantos dio una leve vuelta para poder ver a la persona tras su blanca reja de madera. </p><p>Vestía un vestido amarillo de tirantes que llegaba a la mitad de sus rodillas, con un liston azul pastel que formaba un moño pequeño sobre su cabello y unas sandalias. </p><p>Ahí parada con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, el cual era maquillado por un rosa natural, se encontraba Harley, viéndola como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Llena de añoranza, de cariño, amor y deseos de poder estar a su lado. </p><p>La conocía y ella también la conocía, sabía cuánto sentían y deseaban de las dos, pero siempre hay un bache. </p><p>—¿En quien piensas cuando cantas de esa forma tan angelical?.– Preguntó suavemente. </p><p>—En la chica cuyos ojos azules no hacen más que verme con tanta calidez en este momento.- Respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. </p><p>El pálido rostro de la rubia no hizo más que pintarse de una tonalidad roja más fuerte que la anterior mientras agachaba su mirada apenada hacia el suelo y ahora era su turno de reír, ganándose así un leve ceño fruncido de parte de Harley. </p><p>—¿Gustas pasar, Har? </p><p>—Sabes que no puedo.– Hablo con tristeza mientras miraba su casa junto la de la pelirroja. </p><p>—Ambas sabemos que llega dentro de unas horas. Anda, tengo algo para ti. </p><p>Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, empezo a caminar por el pequeño camino de piedras que guiaba hacia las escaleras de mandera. </p><p>La casa de Ivy siempre le había parecido tan cálida y pintoresca, un lugar al que podías llamar hogar, así hubieras ido solo una vez o pasado por enfrente. </p><p>Al entrar un dulce olor invadió sus fosas nasales, otra de sus partes favoritas de la pequeña vivienda. Siempre habría un suave y lindo olor que llenara el lugar. </p><p>En silencio se dejo guiar hacia la pequeña cocina que se encontraba llena de ese pequeño calor de algo haciéndose en la estufa. </p><p>—Toma asiento, por favor.– Indicó la pelirroja mientras sacaba una de las sillas de la mesa del lugar. </p><p>Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, la rubia aceptó, mientras lentamente se sentaba sobre el objeto. Aun le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes que su pareja le había proporcionado en días anteriores y aunque trató de ocultar sus leves muecas de molestias, estas no pasaron desapercibidas para su compañera. </p><p>Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento que un pequeño plato con galletas de chispas y una tasa humeante de té de fresas fueron puestas frente a ella. </p><p>Sus ojos se iluminaron todo lo que pudieron y sus mejillas volvieron a tomar ese rosa que le hacía ver tan linda y con una gran sonrisa miro a Ivy. </p><p>—Gra-Gracias... </p><p>—Con gusto lo hago por ti. </p><p>Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, agachó su rostro para dejar un casto beso sobre los labios contrarios. Se sentían agrietados, pero aun así poseían un dulce sabor. </p><p>Se alejo solo unos cortos centímetros, para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido de Harley y creyendo que no debío hacerlo, trato de alejarse, pero las frías manos de la chica frente a ella la sujetaron por las mejillas de forma suave, atrayendola nuevamente para unir sus labios. </p><p>El beso era cálido, lento y lleno de cariño, Harley se dedico a acariciar con lentitud la piel de Ivy, pues le parecía tan suave, llena siempre de calor y brillo. Mientras que Ivy, solo abrazaba con cuidado a la rubia por el cuello, para lentamente subir sus manos hacia su cabello y poder enredarlas un poco en este. </p><p>Al necesitar aire se separaron un poco. Un brillo llenaba sus ojos y sus labios, entre respiros entre cortados sentían como los sentimientos de la contrario amontonaban con fuerza para quedar en su garganta sin poder salir del todo. </p><p>Y entonces Ivy recordó lo que quería entregarle a la chica, así que alejando una de sus manos de sus rubios cabellos, la llevo hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, del cual sacó un pequeño frasco color verde, el cual puso al costado de sus rostros, para que así Harley pudiera verlo. </p><p>La rubia le vio un poci confundida, hasta que recordó una de sus tantas pláticas junto a su reja mientras la pelirroja fingía hablarle a una de sus plantas y como había hablado del veneno que tanto agradecía existiera para proteger a su chica.</p><p>—Usalo cuando lo sientas necesario y el momento en el que lo hagas, vienes corriendo a casa, tu casa.</p><p>[🌿] </p><p>El silencio era sepulcral, iba de un lugar a otro en la cocina queriendo terminar con la cena de su pareja antes de que este llegara y también tener tiempo de revolver sobre esta el líquido transparente del pequeño frasco verde que le había dado Ivy. </p><p>Nerviosa sirvió sobre un gran plato un troso de carne, acompañado este de un porción considerable de puré de papa, sobre el cual vertió el veneno, seguido de una salsa marrón para cubrirlo. Algo nerviosa lo llevo hacia la mesa para dejarlo en el lugar que siempre se sentaba él, acompañado de una copa con vino. </p><p>Sin más, se sentó en la silla que la dejaba frente a él y como si fuera algo ya sincronizado, el hombre atravesó la puerta de la casa con su típico semblante serio. Dejo caer su maletin negro en la entrada y se encaminó directo a la mesa fuera de la cocina, encontrándose con la rubia quien le regalo una leve sonrisa. </p><p>—Primera vez que haces algo bien en tu vida, Harley, tener la comida a tiempo. Debería golpearte más a menudo.</p><p>Ella solo apretó los labios con fuerza mientras asentí a levemente, no quería hacerlo enojar y que se distrajera, no quería pasar otro día más en esa casa y peor aun, no quería pasar otro segundo a su lado. </p><p>Con pesadez, el hombre arrastró la silla para sentarse e inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden y finalmente mirarla con cierto semblante dudoso, el cual logro ponerla un poco nerviosa. </p><p>—¿Por qué tan callada?.– Cuestionó mientras comenzaba a partir la carne en su plato. </p><p>—Detestas que hable mientras comes.-–Respondió en un tono bajo. </p><p>—¿Ahora si me haces caso?.– Volvió a preguntar mientras empezaba a llevarse trozos de carne y junto a estos de pure a su boca. </p><p>—Bueno, si Mr. J lo pide, debo obedecerle.-–Respondió un poco más alto. </p><p>El hombre levantó una ceja en forma de duda sin dejar de comer. Pero cuando estaba por dar un quinto bocado, el tenedor con el alimento se detuvo a medio camino del plato a su boca y abría un poco sus ojos al sentir como su garganta se cerraba impidiéndole respirar de forma correcta. </p><p>Dejando los utensilios caer a su costado, se agarro de los bordes de la mesa mientras trataba de coger aire por a boca, el cual no llegaba. Desesperado se levantó de su lugar, tratando así de caminar torpemente hacia la cocina, mientras tras de él iba Harley con una leve sonrisa. </p><p>—¿Recuerdas las veces que apretabas mi cuello? Para ver cuanto resistía sin respirar. Dolía, dolía tanto, más porque después me felicitabas y llenabas de palabras bonitas.– Iba mencionando con calma mientras veía como iba tirando cada objeto a su paso. —Durante un tiempo funcionó, aceptaba esos mimos y luego, empezaron a doler más que la privación del aire, porque eran mentira. </p><p>Al terminar, miro al hombre con fastidio, quien había tirado todo a su paso, dejando objetos rotos y salsa tirada en el piso de la cocina. Soltando un leve bufido, le acercó el vaso con agua a sus manos, el cual aceptó sin rechistar y bebió hasta el final, mientras la sonrisa triunfal del rostro de la chica no desaparecía. </p><p>Entonces paso de no poder soltar nada a toser, tosia tanto y tan fuerte, que creía se le saldrían los pulmones y aunque eso no sucedió, si vio cómo empezó a toser sangre, tosio hasta que no tuvo fuerza y se dejo vencer por fin, sobre el suelo de la cocina. </p><p>—Has dejado un desastre y nuevamente tendré que limpiarlo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>